


On Edge

by TheSiren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester Has an Oral Fixation, Edgeplay, F/M, Flogging, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren/pseuds/TheSiren
Summary: I had this on my tumblr @/samanddeanssiren and I decided it was time to move it here! It was my KinkBingo card from a few years back :)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/OFC, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the single best piece of media I have ever written

Dean tossed his head back to look over his shoulder, trying to undo the excellent knots you had him tied up in.

“Baby,” you drawled, “you know you’re not going to be able to get out of those. I know how you Winchester boys operate, so I know how to tie a knot you can’t get out of.” Smiling at his struggles, you walked around him to look at him from the back. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of snug boxer shorts that showcased his impressive package. Sweat dripped down his chiseled chest as he struggled. You were enjoying it, it was riding your dominatrix high and enticing you to keep it going. “Keep struggling, baby, I like it.” You purred, your voice dripping with sex. 

“Damn.” He muttered under his breath, chest heaving with his efforts. 

“Green?” You asked, “they’re not too tight?” Suddenly worried, you dropped the role-play. Dean was your boyfriend and this was something you’d agreed on before it all happened. You’d been wanting to switch roles and be in charge in the bedroom, for once. You didn’t mind not being in charge, but you were feeling the urge to switch roles and Dean was all for it when you brought it up. The color system was what you were utilizing, as well as having a safe-word. You wanted to be in charge, but you didn’t want to push Dean past his limits. Although, seeing Dean tied up was doing things to you, and you couldn’t wait to get into the good stuff. 

“Green.” He huffed, affirming you to move forward. 

“Alright then baby, what should I use first? I’ve got the riding crop, the whip, or an old fashioned flogger.” You explained with a devilish grin. “Actually, I don’t think you should get to make this decision.” You whispered in his ear, placing one blood red nail across his lips as he opened them to answer. “I think we should start you off slow, make all that pretty skin all red.” He grunted at your words and you wondered whether he got off on them. Grabbing the flogger and a blindfold you walked back to him, scraping a finger over the bulge in his underwear, causing his hips to thrust upwards as much as they could confined in the ropes. “I’m going to blindfold you, Dean. You’re not going to have any idea what I’m doing unless I want you to know.” You purred in his ear, scraping your teeth along his earlobe and the sensitive skin right behind it. 

“Green?” You asked him again, worried. 

“Green.” He grunted and you knew how excited he was. This was so out of your normal bedroom stuff, but it was enjoyable. Placing the blindfold over his eyes, you let your black heels click along the concrete floor of the basement of the bunker. His ears attempted to follow your movements, and for a brief moment you contemplated on taking your shoes off so he couldn’t hear you, but this was more fun. Circling him, you watched as he tried to determine where you were moving to, but it still surprised him when you laid a light slap with the flogger across his chest. It wasn’t hard, but it still gave you the desired reaction. Dean threw his head back, heavy sigh releasing itself from his lips and a sharp red mark traversing his chest. Flogger in hand, you circled him again, trying to figure out where best to lay the next one. You chose a spot on his thigh, thick and strong, and gave him a good slap there. His hips jutted in the air as much as they could, and he groaned out loud this time. 

“Fuck.” You whispered under your breath, you didn’t realize that he would look this attractive under your control. And you couldn’t predict that he would like it this much either. Choosing a spot on his stomach, giving a sharper slap there, and his head fell back, breathing heavily. You wanted to ask if he was okay, but you didn’t want to break this spell of seduction either. Picking another spot, this one across his shoulder, you gave him the sharpest slap yet and he rewarded you with another groan. 

“What do you say?” You taunted, wondering if he would know what to call you. “Thank you.” He ground out, breath coming in short bursts. 

“Thank you, what?” He groaned before answering. 

“Thank you, Mistress.” 

“Good boy.” You praised. Dean groaned again and you knew that he enjoyed the praise. Laying the flogger across his shoulders, with the leather straps hanging against his stomach. You yanked on his underwear, an orange pair that complimented his skin, freeing his rock-hard erection. Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip and you couldn’t help yourself but to lean forward and lick it up. Dean hissed, unaware that was your intension, and you couldn't help but swallow the tip to elicit more reactions from him. He groaned, attempting to thrust upwards into your mouth but your hands and the ropes kept him confined down. “I let it slide before, but if you do that again and I’ll make you sit here for the next hour with a cock cage on.” Your voice was threatening, and he knew that you would follow through on such an action.

“Yes, Mistress. I’m sorry, Mistress.” He apologized, wriggling in his seat. 

“For that though, I think you need to be punished.” The heels of your shoes clicked on the basement floor as you exchanged the flogger for the riding crop. “Now, if you’re a good boy and count out loud, I’ll only give you five slaps. If you don’t count, we’ll go until I say.” Slinking around him, riding crop in hand, you watched his reaction. His ears strained to figure out where you were standing, his biceps bulged against the ropes, his chest dripped with sweat. You trailed the crop over his shoulder and down his thigh as he panted in anticipation. You slid it up his rock hard cock and relished in the sharp breath he inhaled before you brought it down semi-hard on his inner thigh. He groaned, his cock twitching with need, before he spoke aloud. 

“One.” His voice dripped with wanting and you could hear the arousal. You trailed the crop around his shoulder before laying a sharp smack across his left one. 

“Two.” He grunted, chest tilting upwards. 

“Good boy. You’re doing so well, Dean.” You purred in his ear before trailing your mouth to the mark the crop had left and kissed it. He hissed through his teeth, tilting his head in your direction. Lifting the crop, you trailed it over his toes and enjoyed watching him jump before bringing it down on the opposite thigh from the first slap. He groaned aloud at this one, cock twitching with need and desire

“Three.” You loved the way his voice sounded, deep and raspy with desire. It almost always lured you to sleep on nights you got to spend together. You loved the way he knew it turned you on and used it to talk dirty to you in bed, and you were sure he knew that it was still turning you on right now. Not wanting to waste anymore time, you didn’t even give him a warning before bringing it down on his forearm. 

“Four.” He ground out, working hard on not thrusting his hips into the air. Quickly swinging it through the air again, you brought it down on his chest, right across his nipples. 

“Five.” He was panting now and it turned you on, more than you already were. “Good boy, Dean.” You whispered in his ear, fingers tangled in his short hair. “You were so good, I might suck your dick if you beg for it. But only if you beg for it.”

“Please babe. Please suck my dick. I need it.” He groaned, his hands stretching out towards you as much as he could in the ropes. 

“Please babe. Please suck my dick. I need it.” He groaned, his hands stretching out towards you as much as he could in the ropes. 

“That’s not quite doing it for me, babe. I need more from you.” Your nails raked down his bare thighs as you kneeled in front of him.

“Please, Mistress, wrap your beautiful lips around my cock. I want to feel your soft lips, Mistress. Please suck my cock. I’ll do anything for it.” He begged, and you obliged. One hand wrapped around the base, squeezing, while your lips and tongue teased the tip. Spitting on the head, you took your hand and began to stroke up and down his impressive shaft, earning yourself a groan. Lowering your lips to his head, you began to swallow it down, teasing the underside with your tongue. Dean was breathing hard, hips twitching as you took his cock down your throat. Releasing him with a small pop, you spoke to him. 

“You may make noise, Dean. I like to hear you.” You told him, before wrapping your mouth around him again, bobbing up and down. He let loose, hard and heavy breaths, deep groans. His head lolled back against the chair you had him tied to, and his solid chest glistened with sweat. Keeping your eyes open as you sucked his cock, you were enjoying the sight of a tied-up Dean freaking Winchester at your mercy. It was quite the power high, you were finding that you loved it, especially when you were in charge of such a strong and powerful man. 

“Y/N. Y/N” He chanted and you could tell that he was close to coming, and you couldn't let that happen. So you released him, pinching the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. His hands stretched out, he moaned deep and loud, and he struggled with not thrusting his hips in your hand.

“No cumming for you, Dean. I’m not quite finished with you yet.” Smiling, you leaned up, letting your breasts brush against his cock, and removed the blindfold. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the sudden invasion of light, and you could see the lust there. He wanted you, bad. Dean was itching to bend you over, thrust his cock into you, and make you scream for more. Too bad you were in charge today. 

“Think you can handle me sucking your cock again?” You taunted, knowing the answer. Dean shook his head no, so you decided to do it anyways. Kneeling down, watching him watch you, you wrapped your lips around him again, hollowing your cheeks and sucking him down. A loud groan released itself from his chest as he struggled not to cum. You decided not to torment him too much, so you released his cock and moved to play with his balls instead. They were tight, he was ready for release, but you weren’t ready to give that to him yet. Standing, Dean watching you , you decided to remove the silk robe you were wearing. Not that it was covering much anyways, but it was time that Dean got a show. 

“Like what you’re looking at, babe?” He nodded, pupils blown with lust, raking his eyes up and down your body. You almost blushed, before remembering that you were in charge and he should feel lucky that you’re letting him look at you. Not you feeling lucky that a man like Dean would look at you. Dropping on shoulder of the robe, you turned so that your back was to him and he was getting as little of a show as you could give him. You weren’t wearing anything but a thong under the robe, so you wanted to drag this out as long as possible. Flipping your hair, you attempted to look sexy as you dropped the other shoulder of the robe, displaying your shoulders. The robe began to slide lower and lower, Dean’s eyes following every movement. As the robe reached the small curve of your back, right above your ass, Dean was all but panting in anticipation. Your heels clicked on the cement floor as you walked backwards towards him, stopping a couple inches in front of his face. His hands reached out towards you, confined by the ropes, so he couldn’t touch you. Letting the rope drop, completely exposing your ass, legs, and back, Dean groaned at the sight. 

“Fuck. Mistress, I wish I could touch you right now. You look so good.” He panted, straining against the ropes. 

“Maybe soon, babe. If you behave.” You teased, winking at him over your shoulder. Bending down to ‘fix a strap on your shoe’ you noticed that your thong had adjusted itself, and part of your pussy was visible. So you spread your legs a little wider, giving him a good view of your exposed pussy. 

“Your pussy looks so good, Mistress.” Dean panted from behind you. 

“Would you like to taste?” You offered, already knowing the answer. 

“Please Mistress, I want to taste your pussy.” His voice was full of need, like a starved man and your juices were the only thing that could save him. So you stood up, shedding the little black thong, and backed your hips up so that your pussy was even with his face. Using his gloriously thick thighs to rest your hands on, you bent over, feeling his hot breath on your pussy. 

“May I have my hands, Mistress? I want to feel your pussy around my fingers when I make you come.” He begged, his voice sounded so delicious from lust that you almost let him, but you decided to torment him a little longer. 

“No, I don’t think so. You can remain restrained a little longer. Now, make me come.” Your voice was commanding, authoritative, and Dean obliged immediately. His tongue, hot and needy, delved into your pussy. He teased, he taunted, he buried his face in as deep as he could get it to make you come. Balancing on your toes, you were trying your damnedest not to fall forward from his ministrations. His tongue danced around your clit, sucking and pulling on it, making you moan relentlessly. He licked up your lips, flicking his tongue in your soaking wet hole as he brought you closer and closer to orgasm. His name fell from your lips like a chant, repeated over and over again as he swirled his tongue around your clit. One hand lifted itself from Dean’s bare thighs and stroked his still hard cock as he worked hard to make you come. His tongue worked it’s way up to your hole, then kept going, teasing your ass. He teased the tight ring, loosening you up and relaxing you. Dean laid soft kisses along your cheeks, as much of them as he could reach, before laying a gentle one on your clit. Surprising you, he sucked it into his mouth, twisting and teasing the bud between his teeth. You leaned closer and closer to orgasm, that familiar feeling building in the pit of your stomach. 

“Dean. Please don’t stop. I’m so close.” Breathy moans emulated from your throat as your orgasm drew ever closer. Your clit was throbbing and he finally tweaked it the right way and your orgasm washed over you. It took everything in you to remain standing as Dean continue to torment your clit with his lips and tongue. Your nails dug into his thighs, sure to leave marks for days to come, as you tried to balance yourself. You came down, panting hard as your orgasm continued to wash over you. When you were finally able to stand up, you turned around and kissed him hard. Your lips tangled in his, tasting yourself and your come on his lips. It was erotic and all you wanted at this point was to make Dean come as well. Your tongues continued to tangle and you stroked his hard cock with your hand, readying him for your mouth. 

“I’ll untie your hands, but you may not pull my hair.” You commanded, undoing the ropes strapped around the chair arms. Dropping to your knees, his hands immediately found your hair, entangling but not pulling, and you licked your lips. You swallowed down his cock, the head hitting the back of your throat and Dean was doing his best not to make any noise, since he hadn’t been given permission. “You may make noise and speak, Dean.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” He groaned, his head falling back as he let out a string of sinful groans. “Mistress, I’m not going to hold off much longer. Your mouth feels too good.” He groaned, his fingers curling through your hair. “Fuck. Mistress, I’m going to come.” He grunted and you pulled off of him with a pop, stroking him through his orgasm as he came hard on your face. Rope after rope of hot come squirted all over your face, covering your hair and your lips. When he finally finished, you licked your lips, making sure he got a good look at your come-covered face. You undid the ropes binding him to the chair, placing feather light kisses on all his rope marks. When you were finished, you walked wobbly over to your table of goodies and wiped your face. A soft robe draped itself over your shoulders, and strong arms wrapped around your center. 

“Babe. Let me take care of you.” You insisted, wanting to give him good after care, but he wasn’t giving in. 

“No, honey, let me take care of you. You did good work today.” His voice was so soft and calming and you sunk into his body. He wrapped arms around your legs and your waist, he lifted you and carried you into the bedroom the two of you shared. 


End file.
